Data and/or datasets may be represented as a graph, which refers to a collection of nodes (e.g., a person, item or an event) and edges, and optionally, additional information that describes the edges. Some of these nodes may be related to other nodes, and these relationships between nodes may be represented as edges between the related nodes. Graphs may be useful in data mining and/or graph mining applications. However, as the size of the datasets increase, the number of nodes and edges in the associated graph may be massive and the computations that are performed on the graph may also increase in complexity.